This is the fourth competing application of the T32 Cornell Postgraduate Research Fellowship Program in Geriatric Mood Disorders, which has been offering multidisciplinary training for 15 years. Conceptually, we view mood disorders as heterogeneous with etiological contributions from genetic factors, aging- and disease-related biological changes, disability, and psychosocial factors. Methodologically, we teach biological assessment techniques as well as longitudinal designs and clinically-driven interventions at the patient and the practice level. This approach has led to translational studies in a population with great health and mental health needs. The Program's strengths are: 1. The exceptional academic record of its trainees;87% of the past 10 years'trainees received competitive pilot grants during their training and 31% of the graduates received NIMH K Awards. 2. An accomplished faculty in translational research with studies ranging from molecular biology, genetics, structural and functional neuroimaging, clinical pharmacology, treatment efficacy and effectiveness research, and mental health services research. 3. Leadership in six multicenter studies. 4. Cohesive organization of training and research resources by the Cornell ACISR. 5. Rich laboratory resources. 6. Databases on elderly psychiatric and medical patients and in the community available for secondary analyses by the fellows. 7. Long and effective collaboration with investigators of Geriatric Medicine, General Internal Medicine, Clinical Epidemiology and Services Research Program, and Medical Ethics. The Program will be directed by funded investigators in clinical biology (G. Alexopoulos) and services research (M. Bruce) with a strong record in research training and by an Executive Committee with expertise in molecular biology, neuroimaging, and treatment studies. We request support for 3 trainees per year, whose individualized training programs will be coordinated by two preceptors (e.g. one clinical and one basic investigator or one services and one clinical investigator) to facilitate translation research. Beyond a Core Curriculum, we guide and support our trainees in conducting their own research studies, in preparing competitive funding applications, and in publishing data-based papers.